A Witch's Knack for Trouble
by Black Supernova
Summary: In which Holly gets smart after inflating Aunt Marge. She goes to Gringotts, and then fled to Japan after converting her wealth into yen, and linking her business to Japan's Branch and leaving her wand in a vault. Although for missing three muggle school years, she has to forge her existence to have a new start. Can she? Or will the wackiness of Japan rile her up? Fem!Holly
1. Chapter 1

Girl-Who-Lived Flees!

Holly Potter arrived in Japan at age 13, around the age she should be as a Middle Schooler after fleeing Britain.

She went to Gringotts' Japanese Branch in its magical alley in Kyoto, and got herself access to her needs, and then went to the Ministry's 'Muggle Undercover' Department to forge her existence, and potions needed to change her features to what she'd look like as a Japanese(she turned out pretty cute-attractive), and a Potion for Temporary Eidetic Memory. She was made to look at Hiragana, Katakana and Kanji, and then taught Japanese Grammar for the remainder of summer in order for her to get by, and made to study Japanese Manners and Etiquette, as well as Faux Pas to avoid, then Mathematics and Computer Studies she has to catch up to. She has to drink the Potion for the whole summer as its effects last only a day, and it costs 5000 yen a pop. The kicker? She retains all she learned under influence.

The Tutor Fee is 10000 yen per week.

Not only that, the Ministry's DMLE Spirit Department was different here than in Britain.

They're Exorcists and alarm bells rang, making their wizards and witches gun for her and told she's possessed...it's located in her scar and for 50.000 yen she can get rid of it. She paid for it of course.

She's wealthy anyway, so she doesn't really care at that point. What mattered, was hurrying before school started, and enrolled herself in a school, and maybe shop for decent clothes for a change.

She's in an all-girls' school...that has pitch-black sailor fuku with a white collar, and they're required to wear black tights as the school she got into was very conservative. To stand out even more, the neckerchief is _neon red_. Scary.

But she was fully able to adjust to her life, practically happy to leave her Previous life behind. She was finally able to relax, be happy and spoiled herself silly.

Well, almost.

She bought spell books from the alley, read them, wrote down spells she deems useful and their function in a long scroll in neat handwriting. She bought books for Healing, Wards, Charms, Jinxes, Curses and Hexes, and counter-spells from OK to Ministry-Punishable spells. And she has permission to practice as long as she's in a heavily-warded area far away from sight, and she tries wandlessly. At first it was hard until over time, it got easier to the point that come high school after three years, she no longer breaks a sweat doing it within seconds. She even studied the human anatomy for her Healing Studies.

One more Potion got her happily educated, and satisfied with her magical education that comprised of a mix-mashed number of spells taken from First to Seventh Year that she deemed useful in life and combat.

Life was great now that she fled the coop and far happier, literally, unaware of the royal mess she left behind.

Then enter High School, she thought she'll have it normal...

But as usual, her luck just HAS to be jinxed.

She enrolled in a boarding school, St. Mihailov.


	2. Tomo Revelation

Tomo Revelation

St. Mihailov is a Catholic Boarding School from Kindergarten to High School far away from the city, and it's prestigious enough for parents to allow their students living far from home.

Not that Holly cared about that.

What mattered to her more was fitting in, using the name Aoi Kirika. She fit in, blended in and that's how she likes it.

However, with recent attacks lately on SINGLE GIRLS walking alone at night, she warded her dorm and always goes home early. But one night, being nosy as usual, she did her own investigating while disillusioning herself.

"I really need to find out what's going on here..." she began looking around at the school grounds where attacks occur, leaving girls weak and somehow...molested if their open blouses were anything to go by.

For three nights, not a clue, until she saw THIS.

A battle.

They were two agile fighters using weapons they can transmute at will into various shapes.

And a hostage situation.

She can't let this be but how to save the girl without getting killed? She's nowhere that good in fighting!

But she took a chance as she got close, and a point-blank, 'Kanzen Kouchoku!' her voice in seemingly nowhere startled all of them, and the psycho pervert bitch's body went ramrod straight, arms tightly on the side of her body and legs closed together. '...so much for normal school life, jeez...' she whined. 'I think I attract bad luck to myself no matter where I go~'

'Who are you?! Show yourself!' the younger boy demanded as he and the other girls looked around. But...nobody.

'Now's not the time chibi-chan.' Holly teased, further infuriating the boy. 'Anyhow, don't you have a rabid dog to put down and take someone else to a clinic? My spell lasts five minutes only, y'know? Ciao~'

Alexander Nikolaevich Herr has no choice and he killed the Adept Qwaser, Minase Ayana of Magnesium.

'Sasha!' Mafuyu called out. 'How is Tomo?!' she cried as Sasha cradled Tomo in his arms while Mafuyu rushed to their side.

'...she is exhausted from her ordeal.' said Sasha. 'We should let her rest.' he said softly. "But who is that girl?" he frowned in concern, not liking this at all.

xxx

In the Church...

Father Yuri Noda listened to his assistant and Maria Teresa Beria, and the Iron Qwaser Sasha about how the battle ended. 'I see, a new player...what do you make out of her? Whoever this is, is clearly a student in school.'

'We will find out her identity.' Sasha swore. 'We have to know if they're a threat to us or not. Petrification for five minutes is too long and too fatal!' he grunted irritably. Mafuyu and Teresa exchanged looks of discomfort. They had seen how Ayana was petrified. Her body forced to be ramrod 'ten-hut!' straight and unable to move at all.

'Let's just hope this person is on our side...' Yuri sweatdropped nervously. Horrifying prospect indeed...

Unbeknownst to them, Something appeared in Tomo's chest in a blink before disappearing.

xxx

Holly knew she needed more details before she can ask the Ministry.

Sighing, she went on with normal life.

Two days later, she was sent on an errand to get stuff needed for PE and it seems peaceful times returned.

She was happy that way.

Well, peace did not last for long of course. For days, she's hearing noises...until one day, a priest with an eyepatch approached her.

'Excuse me young lady, can we talk for a bit?' he asked her kindly while she came home from shopping.

'Er, you are?' Holly asked him.

'I'm Father Yuri, the local school priest.' he smiled kindly as he took her shopping. 'Looks like you went through an impressive inventory.'

'Well, to last me a week...I don't like cafeteria food much.' said Aoi. 'When I came here, I thought I'd be eating what I see on magazines, not fast food...'

She's from overseas.

'Where are you from? You implied you aren't from here.'

'England, but I ran away.' she said cheerfully. 'England is...choking.'

'Choking?'

'...personal.'

'Ah. So maybe you can explain why is there a barrier in your school dorm?' Holly froze in horror and gave him a gobsmacked look. 'And I suppose you're also the one responsible for the other night.'

'...so you came to me knowing I'm magic, huh?' Holly sighed. 'And what're you gonna do about it?'

'I just want your intentions.' Father Yuri smiled. 'You're a wild card after all.' he said as they sat by a fountain. Holly frowned. Wild Cards are unpredictable and nobody likes unpredictability, particularly in fights.

'Well, I want a normal school life though with what's happening lately, that's not possible is it?' Holly said softly. 'I left behind my life of magic but for self-defense I'll use it if need be. Don't bother me, I won't bother you policy but if outsiders are getting involved through these fights, I'm butting in if only to get them out but no more than that.'

'Well, as much as I wish to respect your wishes, people behind and above me won't. So I'll do my best to keep you a secret but remove your barrier. You're lucky its Teresa who found that...oh, and one more thing...what are your abilities?'

That's how Holly found herself in the Church.

'So she's the one.' said Sasha, looking at Holly. 'Her abilities?'

'Sorcery.' said Yuri. 'She is from the British Society but she ran away due to her rather...colorful history.' he coughed. 'She ran to Japan, and paid a hefty sum from her family's money to enable her to settle in smoothly, and get physically transfigured into what she'd look like had she been born Japanese. I have her original face when she gave me a photo and I must say, I'm interested in these moving pictures!' he exclaimed as he showed them the 'before and after' photo. 'She even said it's possible to create moving, living paintings too!'

'Well, for that I had to be knocked out because the potion's effects are said to be painful it's kinder to sleep it off.' Holly shuddered. 'The guys at the Ministry compared it to the Cruciatus Curse...a spell of torture. Hey, you ARE getting a surgery without getting cut open AND without painkillers. I'm allowed by the Japanese Ministry to use magic for self-defense due to special laws regarding last survivors of noble family underaged kids. But I am forbidden to use the Unforgivables. Cruciatus Curse is one, the Imperius Curse to literally make a zombie puppet out of you and the Killing Curse.'

'You don't need a curse to kill.' Sasha huffed.

'Yeah, we can do that with weapons but the reason the Killing Curse is forbidden is because you use magic to 'snuff out lives'. Nobody knows what happens to the soul when struck by it. People who died by murder or accidents still have their souls who just move on to wherever souls go. That's why Killing Curse is forbidden.' Holly explained. 'There's forbidden magic that earns you a life sentence or public execution that involves life and the soul and only those who have nothing to lose do so.'

'She is a recent victim of possession but the Ministry's Spirit Department Exorcised her. She showed me files and even offered to show me around as long as I pretend I'm a wizard. Humans are tolerated as some families have magical children despite having no magical ancestry but I have no idea how they feel about us Qwasers.' Yuri quipped.

'Interesting, I want to come too.' said Katja.

'A society of magic...wooow...' Tomo drooled. 'That sounds really cool~!'

'Well, I'll teach you guys how we dress.' Holly grinned. 'I hate attention and we should not be ogled at over there. And please do NOT act like excited Tourists, that'll only apply to some of us here.'

xxx

And so...

'Welcome to Tendou Alley, Japan's Magical Shopping District.' Holly showed them. 'Unlike the west, they thankfully use Yen here, so we don't need to worry about currency exchange and buy as you please as we explore each shop...'

WEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEOOOOO...

The alarm startled EVERYONE in the alley.

'The heck is that?!' Sasha demanded with a gasp as because as soon as they stepped in, that alarm rang!

'I know that alarm...' Holly sighed. 'That alarm rang in the Ministry when I was there and I discovered I was possessed by a benign yet malevolent spirit without my knowing. It's a Spirit Possession Alarm. The Exorcists are employed to exorcise malevolent ghosts and possessions to keep the people safe...'

But several wizards popped before them!

'Hey! I'm exorcised three years ago!' Holly sputtered out, her eyes wide.

'Er no, not you Lady Potter but _someone among you_.' said one of them as their party gasped when another took out a device...and they looked, before the Exorcists zeroed in on Tomo.

'Tomo?!' Mafuyu choked out in horror.

'E-ehhhh? M-me?' Tomo squeaked before fainting.

'Yep, her. It's a Level 10 to boot just like Lady Potter's.' said a third one. 'We'll handle her with care.'

'Send me the bill at St. Mihailov Academy. I'll foot it.' Holly instructed as the Exorcists vanished with Tomo. 'Holy cow...had I not taken you here for a fun shopping, we wouldn't know?' she shuddered at the prospect.

'Apparently so.' Yuri twitched. Another scary prospect. None of them saw that coming at all.

'W-why Tomo? She's never left my sight since we were children!' Mafuyu whimpered in dismay.

'I think those Adepts are responsible.' said Holly wryly. 'Wasn't she with that psycho lesbian rapist bitch under spell hypnosis a few days back? What if she did something to allow someone to possess her under orders?'

'That's possible.' said Yuri. 'Athos and Adepts are not just Qwasers, but Sorcerers too but very few have the talent. I'd say 1/10.' he nodded grimly. 'Anyway, let's go do some exploring and bring her souvenirs to cheer her up.' he said, trying to lighten up the situation.

Well, they're already there, they have no choice, do they?

Yuri took interest in spellbooks since he is capable of sorcery, while others have different interests. But he needed Holly's help to buy them because some of those, are pretty restricted to non-nobility and he found her trying to cheer up Mafuyu through shopping...and bought her a Class-3 Pet, a Kneazle that's able to sense untrustworthy people and point them without giving anything away while the owner will know.

The catch?

Mafuyu has to be liked by the Kneazles first, and she passed quite fast. If a Kneazle doesn't like whoever bought them, the poor sod WILL know **why** they are Class-3 creatures and their antics will drive their owners nuts, along with heinous amount of property damage driving them to poverty as well through paying for the damage costs. However, if it's guests, it'll make it clear they're UNWELCOME.

Nobody liked the very idea of that, and Mafuyu was lucky she was trusted.

Beauty Products from Bigen Majou came next.

'By the way guys, since we live in the Human World, don't down them all in one gulp at once.' Holly warned. 'It'll be weird if the next day your chest inflated when for years your classmates know your real size...and cosmetic surgery heals in months. So sip them s-l-o-w-l-y and slowly gain those centimeters to be convincing and blame it on puberty.'

Mafuyu, Hana and Teresa gulped.

'Hey, how will those potions affect you-know-what?' Katja asked her with a frown.

'Oh, when the Potion's done its job, it'll become no more than ordinary fluids to be passed out in the bathroom. And it's only traceable for a month. Surely it won't affect THAT unlike human drugs and alcohol would since it's magical medicine and magic works quick.' Holly quipped. 'So I'm guessing after a sip, a cm improvement will appear and then the magic will disappear after doing it's job of increasing bust size a bit. How else do I have my jugs?' she snorted while groping herself for emphasis. She's around 80-50-80 in size, full and shapely thanks to magic. She didn't like it as a balloon like Tomo's. The girl trips a lot as she was never used to getting the center of her balance caused by ahem, disproportionate body size and being too top heavy. Worse, she's...pure. Mentally a CHILD.

'Heee...'

After going home to St. Mihailov...

'Hey, for how long till Tomo gets back Kirika?' Mafuyu asked the witch.

'Well, Class-10 Possession...after the ritual, you'd be asleep for a week for the soul to recover and ahem, adjust to the 'free space' in the body and fill it up with your own soul, letting you have complete control over your body.' Holly explained. 'That's what they told me when I woke up.'

'I guess we'll have to write an excuse letter for Tomo for being absent for a while...but are you really footing the bill?' Yuri asked Holly while Mafuyu looked embarrassed.

'Meh, it's cheap.' said Holly airily. 'Besides, life is more important than money.'

'For you it is.' said Katja sarcastically.


	3. The Horror of Broken Girls

The Horror of Broken Girls

Yuri has acquired Holly's services if only for rescue intervention, and healing deadly injuries with her magic but the operation must happen in Yamanobe Mansion as it'll be weird if a BOY goes into a girl's dorm room. Holly wanted her existence a secret just to continue living peacefully.

'Now then, I heard from Yuri-san that your last fight was with the Qwaser of Oxygen.' Holly mused while brewing a Potion. 'And you guys have still-recovering injuries yet these psychos keep coming like moles on a whack-a-mole game. Not funny.' she said as she managed to heal their internal injuries, and a number of Sasha's scars. 'I healed your injuries so you're all fight-able, but I'm brewing a Scar-Remover Cream just so nobody who sees your bodies in PE will ask awkward questions. Especially YOU.' she said, looking at Sasha. 'What the hell happened? Looks like someone went slice-happy on you!' she griped as she saw Sasha's body, mostly his horribly-scarred hands that were concealed with gloves.

'...well, they like that one too much.' Sasha scowled.

'After this, kindly try NOT to be sliced up like roast ham and lose too much blood. We had to buy a Blood Replenishing Potion because it requires extreme delicacy in brewing skills I might end up poisoning you. I can heal injury in a jiffy, Urara-san can heal illness but we can't heal a corpse, and Necromancy will land me in public execution!' Holly sighed as she added the next ingredient in her concoction.

'Hear that, Tundra-boy?' Mafuyu grinned. 'You tend to get reckless a lot!'

'Well, this is pretty convenient.' said Katja, feeling better already. The burns are gone and her internal damages fully fixed.

'Try not to overdo it just because I can instantly fix you.' Holly reminded them while stirring her cauldron. 'Or you won't like a mad healer and I definitely will strap you silly to a bed! The cream will be ready tonight around midnight, so use some tomorrow.'

Its not even four days when the next trouble showed up.

Holly had to skip school for the sake of brewing healing potions on Yuri's request as he had gotten wind that the Adepts sent another troublemaker. The Queen of Living Silver, Eva Silver.

'Eva Silver?' Yuri nodded while Holly began brewing, using ingredients bought by Athos' own money, not hers.

'Yes...Tomo's father Yamanobe Yudai is fully aware of our existence, thus he made it a point to really vamp up science education.' said Yuri. 'She uses mercury as her element and rumored to be even a worse pervert sadist than Magnesium.'

'...oh boy...it's only three-and-half days since Oxygen. You people sure have it fun.' said Holly sarcastically while Yuri snorted. 'Good thing I'm anonymous.'

'Well, just be good with your invisibility and notice-me-nots and you're all good.' Yuri grinned. 'These books are handy, too bad I have to burn them afterward...'

'Secrecy is secrecy.' Holly tut-tutted. 'And I don't want psychos discovering more about magic. Alchemy is bad enough with them using it as it is, no need to give them more firepower...'

'Amen to that.'

It's the last thing Athos needs indeed. Magically-educated Adepts.

'Anyway after this, it's Maria Training for you.' said Yuri as the girl blushed horribly. 'Incase you're in trouble and either Sasha or Katja are apart from their Marias, you're needed.'

Holly soon learned it involved a lot of...petting, caressing and groping by the eyepatched man, as she has to be stimulated while near a Qwaser to produce Soma. She was never touched before and here she is now, touched by an experienced man.

Sexual stimulation was the lesser of two evils between it, and the method of the Adepts in how they train their Marias.

xxx

Eva Silver already arrived in school, causing havoc and mayhem in Mafuyu's class, and Sasha saving the day...twice...going up to Fourth Level in the bargain.

Holly had learned that there are various levels to a Qwaser's power. Each level allows them access to abilities they otherwise wouldn't have, and eventually, stop relying on a Philosopher's Stone, proof of mastery upon reaching Level 7.

The way the Qwasers in their group are now...two of them KIDS and their Marias are older than them by 3-4 years in Katja's case while Sasha was two years younger than the Marias. Holly stayed away, hidden in the manor while getting the potions ready for healing.

"...today's training was..." she thought with a blush as Yuri took him to his room, ordered her to strip, and he told her to 'just enjoy'. At first, she was gobsmacked and horrified but Yuri vanished away her clothes...and told her what he would do...bluntly. She is to experience 'heavy petting' for the first time in her life. He went slow...and squirmed to adjusting because a MAN is touching her...in places too private but she gradually...enjoyed it...

_'Now now Kirika-san,' Yuri smiled as she was at her peak, body arched backwards and she came into his right hand that played with her nubile folds before shuddering in orgasm. 'You seem to enjoy yourself.' he purred as she was leaning on his left arm and sitting on his left thigh, with her right leg behind his waist, and her left leg spreading as she could get it to. 'Well, you're an untouched virgin after all...until now.'_

_'I-if this is...training...' she gasped out as she clung to him in exhaustion. 'W-why is it like this?' she gasped out._

_'I told you didn't I?' Yuri reminded her kindly. 'A girl gives more Soma the more healthy she is, and how well-cared for in their mental and emotional state. Sexual Lust for their partner is positive, but the best kind is love for their partner. But its rare to get such a pair.' he said. 'Sasha rose to Fourth Level because that's how much Mafuyu-san cares for him whether they admit it or not, and they're getting there. But I am preparing you...for him.'_

_'Eh?'_

_'I want an experiment.' Yuri said with a smile. 'I wonder what the Soma of a Sorcerer can do to a Qwaser?'_

_'Oh, geez, I'm putting out to a kid?' Holly pouted. 'Why not you?' she wondered in whining dismay. She wanted Yuri. She wanted someone older and more experienced to make her feel like a woman and he was gentle at the start to help her adjust before using 'years of experience' on her but the best she's got._

_'Errr I'm a sorcerer too you know. I will not benefit from Soma nor can I take any from you. I'll get nothing...literally.' Yuri quipped before chuckling in amusement. 'But I'm flattered that you chose me.'_

_'Hey...can we go for Round 2...and this time...you know...' Holly blushed as she wanted more, so she was mortified for herself because its awkward. 'It's your fault and you made me want it. Gawd, this is embarrassing...' she whimpered because she is still...needy. 'Hey?' she looked up to the gobsmacked, disbelieving priest. 'You DID say it's training...'_

_'...training goes as far as petting, not intercourse...' he choked out, embarrassed. 'I can't believe I made you WANT intercourse!' he exclaimed in disbelief as Holly gave him a wry look._

_'You have a virgin petted by a man who knows sex in and out like a virtuoso and played my body to high bliss...and you expect me to make you stop?' Holly snarked before she reached for his face with her hand. 'Can we get more...educational?' before Yuri could protest, she kissed him and her lust enabled instinct to guide her how._

Yuri could NOT believe how this happened...

When he trained Teresa, she wasn't like this!

Later...

Yuri wondered if he awakened a monster or not as he stood by the windows in his bedroom, while his...trainee was sleeping off her bliss on his bed. She was shockingly tireless, and wanted more until she could no longer beg. Well, she definitely 'graduated'...thing is, she wants him for a reason he could not comprehend nor he wanted to. He's old enough to be her FATHER despite how youthful he looks.

Now that won't do or his experiment won't work.

xxx

'WHAT?! Y-you want me t-t-t-to...?!' Sashs squawked in horror, practically backing up to the walls. Mafuyu looked just as horrified.

'It's an experiment, I didn't say you have to go all the way.' Yuri deadpanned. 'You rose to fourth level for certain reasons with Mafuyu-san, I wanted to see how far will a sorcerer's Soma take you.' he said. 'Since Kirika-san sees you merely as acquaintance, lust works just fine. So I'm here to teach you how to rouse her because it's her 'best time'.' he explained. 'She knows about the experiment and wasn't too happy with it.'

'Of course she wouldn't!' Mafuyu sputtered out.

'The reason she's not too happy is because she thought Sasha can't bring her to blissful satisfaction like I did.' Sasha and Mafuyu face-faulted. 'Apparently I was so good at training, she begged me for more till she slept and right now she's happily sleeping on my bed.' said Yuri wryly to their disbelief. 'She prefers me as a partner but still, I want the experiment to succeed just this once. Use what I will teach you to bring her to peak...and she doesn't tire until 20 times by the way...or maybe I'm THAT good.' the teenagers gasped. 'Once you reach her utmost peak, get drinking.'

Yuri and Mafuyu could have sworn Sasha whimpered while looking mortified.

Mafuyu wasn't too happy with this either...because somewhere within her, she wished it was her instead. But at least she has no rival in Holly who'd rather be an 'ally' not a full member which is why she's distancing herself as much as she could.

'Oh, and Mafuyu-san,' Yuri added with a rather evil smile, full aware of what's blossoming. '...you're his practice dummy.'

NOW two jaws dropped.

'EHHHHHHHH?!' came the simultaneous holler that shook the Yamanobe Mansion.

xxx

'So, how's it going teaching chibi-chan how to have godly hands?' Holly asked Yuri while cuddling to him in his bed naked while he wore pajamas.

'Well, you can say I'm having...difficulties with two very shy teenagers.' Yuri sighed. 'You'll be waiting for a long while.'

'Well, all the better for me since I'd rather have you anyway~!' Holly giggled as pink hearts popped up floating around her head courtesy of magic, making Yuri balk.

'Erm, like I said, I'm not a Qwaser, you cannot pair up with me...' Yuri sighed.

'You think I care?' she purred as she snuggled up to him. 'So when's our next...playtime?'

Yuri shuddered.

Teresa and a few Marias he trained did NOT turn out like this...

xxx

One day, on the way home from another shopping as puberty was being a bitch with another growth spurt, Holly came across two twin girls with pink hair and wearing sleeveless coats(if its sleeveless, what's the point?!)

'Hello.' they greeted. 'Where's St. Mihailov School?'

'I'm heading there right now.' said Holly jovially. 'Wanna come with me?'

'Sure...we're looking for someone there.' the other twin chimed. 'We're looking for an Alexander Nikolaevich Herr! Mother said so!'

Holly knew they are so boned.

Eva Silver is here.

She's shown a photo and these girls are a younger version of her. Just that, Eva was blonde, not pink.

'Well, you'll have to wait a bit, class is in session and I just played hooky.' Holly snorted. 'He won't be out until 3 pm!'

'EHHHHH?!'

'But mother told him to play with us!'

'Maa maa, you'll have to wait outside the school.' Holly smiled at the whining twins. 'So will you girls tell me about yourselves?' she needed INFORMATION to warn Yuri.

'Sure!'

She took advantage. These twins are nice...albeit...WRONG. They felt wrong. She couldn't comprehend why though. Upon arrival to the entrance to school grounds, she was within safe range for 'ally telepathy'.

**Eva Silver is in school. I am with two twin girls resembling her looking for Sasha but Eva is in school long before they came. Find her! I'll try to deal with these two myself. They feel...off for some reason but for now I'm taking advantage of their loose tongue, they don't look too bright.**

Yuri, Sasha, Teresa, Mafuyu and Katja, depending on the person, gasped, frowned, and narrowed their eyes.

'Sooo what's your name?' Holly asked them. 'And how exactly, will you play with that little stiffie?' she chuckled as she thought Sasha was a tad too stiff for his age. Too serious, cold, stern, what-have-you.

'Well, this!' left twin chirped as she upended her bag to reveal...a number of scary-looking tools. Some of which, are even weapons! 'Mother told us to be abused by Sasha!'

Holly thought, "WTF?" as her eyes fell on the horrifying gizmos they've got...and they want THESE used on THEM?

But a job is a job.

'Er, do you happen to have a manual because I'm not sure how to use some of them...so one of you demonstrate on the other, OK? Take turns now!' Holly said in forced cheer while she was twitching.

'Okie-dokie!'

'But who's gonna do the abusing?'

'I wanna get abused...'

'C'mon Q, do me!'

'No, YOU do me, R!'

'There's a reason why the game rock-paper-scissors exists you know.' Holly deadpanned before the twins could bicker. 'Whoever scores three points _will be the one who gets abused_!' she hollered in an exaggerated, commanding manner and the twins got serious at once and faced each other.

'Muuu...'

And a fight for three points ensued, to which, R won.

'Yay!'

'Muuu...' Q wasn't too happy.

'Now you see that those precious three points are precious to the prize?' Holly chirped. 'One hour...R gets beaten black and blue with everything Q's got.' R looked EXCITED while Q moaned at the 'big loss'. 'Then again, another round of rock-paper-scissors gets to see who's the next winner for the next hour...luck is also skill ladies...so get that BDSM on the show and show me some lesbian action!' she ordered.

'OK~!'

**You seem to handle those twins well.** came Yuri's telepathy.

**I don't know why, but getting abused is what they want.** Holly grimaced. **See these freaky stuff they brought along? I'm keeping them away by giving them what they want and it helps that they're not too smart. I don't even have to lift a finger because I don't wanna do it.** she said wryly while cringing at what she's watching. **And they regenerate no matter what happens. They're freaking immortal so this must be what I sensed wrong.** **Although after this, I'm scarred for life. Help?**

**I'll send Ekaterina. She'll be more than happy to relieve you.**

**Yay. Extreme BDSM and torture is not my thing...I prefer your hands.** Yuri sweatdropped. Soon, Katja arrived.

'I can see they're enjoying themselves over there.' Katja drawled as she came to see the show with her gynoid. 'I'm here to supervise your game.'

'Thanks.' and Holly vanished and appeared into the church, clearly shaken. It took her extreme willpower NOT to collapse from the inhumane levels of abuse the twins enjoy so much.

'You've been strong.' Yuri reassured the clearly shaken teenager who could use a hug to comfort her. 'You've never seen that before after all.'

'Y-yeah...w-who made them that way...and how...?' Holly choked out, her eyes wide and shaking. 'They're _broken_. They must have been battered so much they went insane just to associate pain with happiness, otherwise they'd be worse off.'

'...that's how Adepts train their girls.' said Yuri softly to her disbelief. 'We don't know why nor do we wish to. We'd just end up being sick...and such horrible people in a horrible organization...see why we protect the Theotokos as well as seeing to their destruction? You should rest.' he told to the shaken girl who nodded. She's never seen cruel, inhumane torture until now...as well as the results of it.

'...'

'I'll play with you tonight.'

That cheered her up.


	4. Maiden Power

Maiden Power

That same day, around nighttime...

'I'm home~!' Tomo finally came home after a week.

'Tomo!' Mafuyu burst out happily as the two best friends hugged each other.

'How is she, Officer Wakabayashi?' Holly asked the man who escorted Tomo home. The man shuddered.

'Her...possessor put up one hell of a fight. The magical formula that allows possession by the caster can pass through space, while consuming her life force and oddly enough for her age, milk.' he said as Sasha listened carefully. As a Qwaser, he's aware of what possessed Tomo. It's a type of elemental curse circuit. 'Yet she has no signs of ever being a mother, she produces milk and that formula consumes her life force with the milk. We had to freeze her body in stasis to stop production before we could remove that formula safely but its stubborn as long as it has her life force. We had to be stubborn until it ran out of power. We have Kneazles checking just to be sure we fully did it. When they like her, we knew we did a good job. When she still had that curse on, they won't stop yowling and snarling.'

'We don't know who did this, and is clearly targeting her to empower themselves using her.' said Officer Sakurai. 'Do NOT leave Yamanobe-san alone no matter what.' he warned as he gave Holly the receipt. 'These next six months are crucial to her recovery. If she gets possessed again, it'll take a harder strain on her. Especially as its ten times nastier than your curse.'

'Very well.' Holly sighed as she paid 200.000 yen due to 'life-risking difficulty' stated in the receipt. 'Hear that, Mafuyu? I will be warding the entire Yamanobe Estate and check it top-to-bottom!' she said seriously. 'Until I'm done working, you and Tomo-san stay at the Church with a reliable adult!' Mafuyu and Tomo gulped. 'Oh, by the way, tell Yuri to tell the school that I'm in hospital for an appendicitis operation or something while I'm gone.'

'You can do warding at your age?' Officer Wakabayashi asked, impressed.

'Hey, I live alone. And I'm paranoid.' Holly grinned. 'I have to polish up on certain skills. By the way Mafuyu, I need some of your blood.'

xxx

'So that's what she said?' Yuri asked the mansion residents. 'Warding a whole estate huh?' AND the Yamanobe Property is veeery big...

'That's what she said...is she really at such a level, Yuri?' Sasha grumbled as dinner will have to wait a bit longer...since they're bringing in everything to the Church.

'She is.' said Yuri. 'Since she's 'survival oriented' after running away, she read a number of protection spells, healing spells and potions, and then reading spells worthy for use in battle. She refuses to go back without a fight. I tested her battle ability and I'm impressed. She worked hard in the three and some years she came here. And the fact she took Mafuyu-san's blood...it is for the sake of functioning as the 'power source'.'

'How can blood be the power source, it's creepy.' Katja snarked out.

'For witches and wizards, blood is very important for certain types of magic and rituals.' Yuri explained. 'Blood us mostly used for Family Protection, Property Protection, or specific-target curses. In similarity, it's a medium but purpose is different. Blood contains a bit of our soul until blood coagulates and turn into a scab. But if applied on a magic formula, it will record the bit of soul from the person extracted from, and then connect to the source. In short, its Mafuyu-san who is the cornerstone of the wards. The blood is just a medium to link to her and then link to the wards.'

'And how?!' Mafuyu squawked out, wide-eyed in disbelief. 'I'm just an ordinary person!'

'You're dedicated to protect Tomo-san.' Yuri smiled. 'Family Protection Magic draws from the feelings of the cornerstone. Their desire to protect and keep everyone safe and keep anything and everything unwanted out. Friendlies can come in, but those with evil intent are kept out. It depends on your heart and feelings. It'll be a very powerful ward when she's done with it mostly on your effort. All she did is cast the magic but the real power behind that will be you. She taught me a lot about warding, so I can say that confidently.'

'Oh...' Mafuyu blushed. She can finally do something big and great simply by breathing and protecting Tomo will be loads easier now in the house!

'Well, the mansion is fine and all but what about school property?' Katja deadpanned.

'O-oh yeah, the school!' Mafuyu gasped out. Yuri winced.

'I'm afraid that because Kirika-san is still a secret...and there are already infiltrators but we can't tell who...the school must stay as it is.' that was to Mafuyu's dismay.

xxx

And so...it took 15 hours to apply the formula on the property...and the final step was creating the cornerstone in a room she was sure not even Mafuyu knows judging by the dust build-up. She cleaned it up and applied the cornerstone formula and its links to the barrier over the house.

Then with the syringe...she squirted the blood onto the center of the formula and it activated. The formulas came to life before turning invisible, but there.

'Whew...' she whistled. 'All that all done. Its now feeding on Mafuyu's feelings so Yuri better do his job right.' she counted on him to educate the redhead about the dangers of Athos.

As an 'ally', and in order to be left alone, Holly only knew the bare minimum. What a Qwaser is, what a Maria is, what Soma is, and what are Circuit-based spells. She only knew the name Athos, but not what they are. She knew Sasha is the Qwaser of Iron and Katja the Qwaser of Copper but not their full abilities. And Mafuyu and Tomo wound up becoming full members for safety so they have that happy privilege.

Holly was only an ally. No more than that. For her safety too. Standing out is NOT an option.

xxx

Mafuyu sighed while washing the dishes.

Mafuyu is fully aware that Holly is a witch. Her abilities known. However, all of them are NOT allowed to tell Tomo on threat of death by the girl who can easily kill them. Yuri was fully confident that Holly can kill em' all save for him as he is a seasoned fighter while 'they're still growing'.

The reason was Tomo herself. If they get careless and left her alone beyond the safety of the mansion, magic's secrets will be open to the Adepts. Not only that, Tomo can't keep a secret! Sure, Tomo once knew but she got Memory-Wiped and as far as the ditzy brunette knew, Holly is a normal classmate. And their pet Kneazle was fibbed off as a 'crossbreed between a Persian and a Ragdoll'. It worked and Tomo is just as fond of their new pet, Byakuran. Literally 'white orchid'. Of course, Byakuran trusts her, Tomo is...pure. Incapable of saying even a bad word because Mafuyu raised her to be a good girl as uncle wanted as she too, grew up in the same ideals. But while Tomo is the princess, Mafuyu was the strong er...Knight.

But she wanted to be far better because as she is now, she wasn't much help.

So she approached Holly in her dorm.

'Kirika-san?' Mafuyu knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Mafuyu let herself in and felt something probing her. 'Eek!' she yelped.

'Relax, those are security wards.' said Holly. 'I took blood samples, remember? I applied them to my wards. And since I don't really have school friends, people are less likely to come here but snoops. If an ordinary civilian, a loud alarm will ring. But if a capable fighter and a Qwaser..._they'll be torn to shreds_.' the dark smile on the brunette made Mafuyu gulp. 'So what's the visit for?'

'Kirika-san, you know how to fight, right?' Mafuyu asked. 'C-could you train me?' Kirika twitched.

'As we are now, you are better at fighting with weaponry than me.' she said while sipping tea before putting the cup back on the saucer. 'As a long-range user, I can't help a close-combatant like you. However, I can teach you evasion skills, reaction and timing. That's what you lack.' Holly explained. 'Moreover, in a battle between Athos and Adepts, modesty and embarrassment will get you killed. Marias are trained to abandon all modesty for the sake of survival in a fight...so you will dodge my attacks...while getting stripped till you're naked.'

'Eep...' this was more than Mafuyu wanted...and its scary.

'Meet me every after school, so make dinner in advance for Tomo and Sasha and I'll personally fetch you in your house.' Holly grinned. 'I'm warning you...I'm veeery strict. So by tomorrow, you better have a stronger conviction than today cuz' you'll need every last drop of it when you're with me.'

Needless to say, Sasha looked surprised.

'Oy oy Kirika!' Sasha groused as at the school rooftop, he confronted her. 'You, train Mafuyu?!'

'She asked.' Kirika shrugged. 'Besides, she needs to learn what it means to be fighting with you. She has yet to see reality and step one of 'seeing' will be with me...but 'step 2' will be with you.' she said. 'She will dodge long-range from me, she will dodge short-to-mid-range with you. Oh, and have you gotten all the way yet?' she asked with a grin to his embarrassment. 'Awh, da~mn, for one who can easily grope and suck tits, you can't even get laid, you virgin!'

'I AM a virgin!' Sasha hollered in exasperated annoyance.

'Duh, you can't even kiss and pet your Maria...I bet you haven't even shoved your tongue down her throat yet or her 'other mouth'.' she teased, he retaliated with twisting the iron rails on the rooftop, and she dodged a few iron spikes flung at her, laughing. 'Nyah~! The truth hurts, don't it~?'

'SHADDAP!' and it irks him more that she's so flighty, he couldn't land a hit on her even when she's being goofy about dodging.

But even he can't deny she's great at evasion. So she could definitely teach Mafuyu.

Thing is, will Mafuyu survive day one?

xxx

Mafuyu thought she's in one heck of a nightmare world over every after school and Summer Break.

For every after sunset, she would feel what a drink feels after being sucked through a straw, and then all hell breaks loose in wherever heck their training ground is.

At first, during lunch break, she was taught stretching exercises, and forced to do Squats...while Sasha(who was embarrassed) was tied to her back with ropes and she is to do as far as her limits can go before needing healing. She needed strong leg muscles to jump higher and further. Next, she carried Hana after Holly bribed Katja with 'the latest toys' she could not get by herself due to her age and not even her new 'pet' could buy them for her(said 'pet' happens to be her Homeroom Teacher).

'Goodie, you now have the core, back, and leg strength of 50 kg.' Holly grinned. 'You now have the leg power and strength to jump higher and further...and this'll help you survive your time with me this summer break~'

'But you're not teaching me dodging moves!' Mafuyu whined. 'All I did is physical training!' Holly tut-tutted.

'That's where summer comes in.' Holly smirked. 'You can't learn to dodge and evade from formal lecture or stupid books. You learn by experience and instinct of survival! Your body itself will teach you. That's how I got by! I learned through my body. I learned reaction. Timing. When and how to move. I'm preparing your body so you'll survive summer...believe me, if you graduated my summer, Sasha's lessons which are far scarier will be slightly easier...because close-combat is scarier than it looks. You'd know that best now that you're fighting Qwasers, not Kendo Club students. You have a bad habit of wincing with your eyes closed and one second is sufficient to kill you.' Mafuyu balked. 'Oh, and everytime you dodge me, you must keep your hands well-trained too.'

Holly tossed her finger grips. 'Keep flexing on that so your grip on your sword will be stronger, harder and firmer. They're also heavy to train your wrist strength and you'll be doing it because at your time with Sasha...I asked him to make you an iron shinai, and I'll handle the paint job. That Iron Shinai will be around 5kg heavy or depending on his idea of quality, heavier. And you'll be using that to block and parry his attacks one-handed and two-handed. To you it sounds extreme but this is actually 'going easy'.'

'Going easy?!' Mafuyu sputtered incredulously. In her mind what she's hearing is already too much for her!

'Yep. Going easy. In truth I'd be harder on you but because we got school, we don't have that kinda luxury.' Holly harrumphed petulantly. 'Had we had more time I could have raised you better and be able to be on par with a Qwaser in my lessons!'

And so...summer break came...and Mafuyu experienced what Boot Camp by Sgt. Brutus feels like, with Holly firing spells after spell at her and some rocks and even twigs on the ground. And Mafuyu would come home very exhausted, and torn, filthy clothes, but she herself is clean and without a scratch Tomo had to dress her up and feed her because she was THAT tired. Worse, Mafuyu only gets pain-relievers every morning before school so she would get used to aches and she can adapt and endure better.

That, and Holly orders Sasha to stock up on Soma until he's full every time they go home. Its so he'd last longer in fights incase she wasn't around in training and something happens.

Before that, she has scrapes, scratches, nicks, and aching muscles that would be a prelude to nasty bruises. And through sheer mental stress and pain, Mafuyu eventually learned to rely on her instincts and use her body...on the very last three days.

'Yare yare, I knew summer wouldn't be enough.' Holly sighed. 'But at least I got what I want. For you to learn what instinct is and how to rely on your senses for survival. You know what they are and how to use them...so use that to survive Sasha. And since he'll be using his powers to train you...he'll be using up all that Soma he stacked up from you. But for today...' she made her clothes disappear. 'He'll be taking extra from me to forge your weapon while after that, I handle the paint job as well as spells needed to protect its exposure from Metal Detectors. You have until about school to get ready because close combat is more horrifying. Long-range, you have a few seconds. Short-range you only have a minimum two seconds to react, block and parry.'

And so, Sasha had to arouse her first because her lust was needed to flavor her soma with her power. With Yuri teaching him how because she's a 'monster' unlike Mafuyu. She'd take a long while to be at her peak which was why they woke up extra early for THIS to the redhead's dismay.

While most Marias use their bond and feelings for the Qwaser...those who wants to use Holly's Soma must arouse her first because she has no feelings whatsoever for Sasha beyond acquaintance and it takes a loooong while to arouse her. Love was Mafuyu's part, Lust was hers. Love and Lust are what flavors Soma best with a girl's life energy. And such feelings often benefit the partnership. A Maria gives her partner power, a Qwaser protects her.

Mafuyu's love enabled Sasha to rise to Fourth Level...now was the day of the test.

How far will a witch full of sheer lust take him?

"I'm blocking it out, I'm blocking it out..." Mafuyu blushed while peeling beets for Borscht. She had 'gone to bed' with Sasha many times over in heavy petting courses as practice to bring out Holly's lust for him to drink off from and see what happens in Yuri's experiments. Its her job to see what happens when he consumes it.

So she shakily put down the ingredients, and went upstairs to watch...and it took three frigging hours Mafuyu decided to skip the first day of Second Semester. And when he finally drank from her...

All hell broke loose. The spare bedroom they were using exploded with power...

'Sasha! Kirika-san!' Mafuyu cried as she and Tomo who was rooms away rushed into the room with the brunette taking longer than she did.

On the bed was a naked and very satisfied girl, and Sasha...looked different. His scar was more metallic with his left eye glowing neon red, his hair spiked up and wicked, sharp-looking iron wings that floated behind him. His arms were covered in iron like armor and his torso.

'Mafuyu...' Sasha whispered. 'Tell Yuri this...I'm on sixth. But something else happened...I can't describe it.'

And so...

'Ho-hum...so this is what happened with Kirika-san eh? This looks scarier than what one would expect from a Level 6.' Yuri chuckled. 'And because its a witch's soma you consumed...your Level 6 is far stronger than a typical Level 6 Qwaser. Be lucky, Sasha. But for now we conceal this jump in power. It shall be our trump card. But you can practice using it while training Mafuyu-san as planned.'

'Not only that...' said Sasha. 'Instinct tells me that my iron is poisonous. Don't touch.' Sasha warned. 'But my blood can heal that poison.' Yuri and Mafuyu did a double-take.

'Ah, you got that too huh? Lucky bastard.' Holly smirked as she showed up, all dressed after recovering from exhaustion.

'There's something more?' Mafuyu sputtered out as Yuri and Sasha perked up their ears.

'In my second year at Hogwarts School...I was bitten by a Basilisk. A Class 5 magical snake, the most poisonous snake in the magical world. The only way to heal that poison is Phoenix Tears and both substances happen to be in my blood. I'm a living antidote to all known poisons as a result but it sure did weird things for you.' Holly said wryly. 'The Japanese Goblins found this out and asked me to give them some of my blood to imbue a goblin magical item for their use and I was well-compensated for it. That, and its now a family sorcery trait. My future children will have this power.'

'...looks like we have another thing to keep secret...' Yuri sighed, scratching his head. This experiment turned out better than he thought... 'Sasha, I'll be keeping this a secret. Only Ekaterina will know. No one else from Athos because something's going on. And until I can see that things settled down, this will be between us only, so keep your...true form a secret.' he coughed. 'You're lucky to find three High Marias in just one year.'

Tomo is a pure, gentle soul with watermelons for breasts and she's kind to anybody. With such traits, her Soma is very delicious and high quality.

Mafuyu has budding feelings for Sasha that bumped him to level 4 with her power, stronger than Tomo's.

Holly's power as a witch bumped him two levels upper with an extra package. They definitely did not see magic traits passing over a possibility!

The silver-haired boy nodded as he changed back to normal. But the power is still there and his level increase was for real.


	5. Leaving?

Leaving?

'Kirika-san.' Yuri had summoned Holly to the church.

'You rang?' Holly greeted when she appeared on one of the seats.

'Some agents and some people I don't agree with are coming.' Yuri told her. 'You must leave St. Mihailov and transfer somewhere, far away from this place. I took care of Mafuyu-san, Tomo-san and Hana-san from disabling them from giving information about you using Security Spells, all that's needed now is for you to leave and not come back. Times are getting harder and the last thing I want is them knowing about you.' he said seriously. 'I managed to make it a secret this far but I have my limits. But our supplying relationship in regards to medicine still remains. We'll just have to be very cautious about it.'

'Alright. It'll be a weird time to transfer out though...' Holly sighed. 'I'll miss your wonderful hands, dear and I don't think I can find another sex god like you ever again.' she said in a mock-dramatic, mournful manner that got the man sweatdropping. 'Can you take my virginity before I go? I'm pretty sure you'll be a beast in bed...' she purred as she appeared on his lap, her crotch on his.

Yuri choked on his spit.

'Absolutely not!'

xxx

'So you're leaving?' Mafuyu frowned as at lunch time, Holly approached them all since she skipped school to arrange her leave.

'Yeah. Yuri is adamant of me leaving because people who can sniff secrets are coming.' said Holly. 'He cast Secrecy Spells on all Marias so I can leave with no trouble.' she said. 'As for me I have to leave. If I get dragged into a fight, secrets can and will be exposed. That's a big no-no.'

'Awww...things were funny in the house when you're there and now you're gonna go?' Tomo pouted unhappily. Sasha and Mafuyu balked.

Tomo thought sex is fun because of what she had seen and they had to correct her A LOT.

Holly found it hilarious.

'Now now kiddies, Tomo can't stay 'innocent' forever you know.' Holly chuckled. 'Someday, she'll do more than THAT with a man she loves. And Sasha, work hard to thrust your sword deeper into Mafuyu's baby-making chamber OK?'

She got chased by an angry pair and Tomo can only laugh, saying, 'Make me aunty of your child, OK?'

xxx

'So, she's leaving.' Katja mused in her room with Hana reporting to her. 'It can't be helped. Her secrets are too dangerous to leak. Only that damn bogus priest can keep it convincing. We cannot allow such techniques to be known to the wrong people.'

'So that's how it is...' said Hana. 'They seem to take it well though.' she referred to Sasha's group.

'They would if only it'll stop her from corrupting Tomo.' Katja snorted in amusement. 'That would have been funny to watch. Anyway, I profited off her too. I made quite the big money and I got toys even Kaori couldn't get for me...' she smirked playfully. 'Shall we try out our new toys?'

Holly left St. Mihailov with the art of Circuit Spellcrafting, courtesy of Katja and they never saw her again but she still sends medicine but she never got news for her own sake.

But two years in the future, Yuri sent her a 'we won'.

END of Seikon no Qwaser Involvement


	6. A new adventure(Nurarihyon no Mago)

A new adventure

A month since leaving St. Mihailov...

Holly traveled, unsure where to go. She felt she didn't belong anywhere.

How can she, she's a witch? The only people she's comfortable around with, are with Athos, as she can freely be a witch around them. And its weird not using her powers at all, and pretending to live like a normal human.

'Hedwig, it's just you and me now.' Holly sighed as she went to camp in the countryside. 'I wonder where can we go just to have a place to stay? I don't want to go back to being a witch even if I live using magic.' she griped. 'I can't stand the people. They got the chance to grow up in happy homes, caring families...having a happy and carefree life...while we never had any of that.' she sighed. 'Not even Ron and Hermione can understand. They too, grew up with loving and doting parents. They'll never understand what its like to have nowhere to go.' Hedwig hooted reassuringly. 'I know. I'll have to find people like me just to fit in without getting involved with my kind again unless I need the government offices again.'

'Maybe you'd want some help after you explain why you're in my property?' the two magicals meeped as they looked to see a man with long hair and another with gravity-defying hair.

'...I'd tell you if your friend can tell me how many cans of hairspray did he use to get it like that?' Holly gaped owlishly at the older man's younger companion who howled in laughter.

'...' the older man twitched.

'Anyway, I didn't know this area was private property since there's no barb wire barricades or a sign that said so.' Holly stood up. 'I'd like to apologize.' she said with a smile. 'It's getting late, so I'd like to leave tomorrow. Traveling at night is pure suicide by idiots.'

'Well, why not, Gyuuki?' the younger man commented. 'Or better yet, let's invite her along for a night's stay?'

'Rihan-sama, you can't be serious?!' Gyuuki twitched. He's inviting a stranger with them!

'She's human, not a youkai, so she doesn't belong to any Hyakki Yako out there.' Rihan quipped casually.

'She said she's a witch.'

'Meh, still human. Besides, she seems to be a loner who's looking for a place to go, so why not?'

'Er you two, I'm still here you know...' Holly sweatdropped while twitching at the fact that they're talking about her, and she's still there!

But still, she wound up coming with them anyway and they watched as with waves of her hands, everything she owned 'fixed themselves' and flung towards her rather big trunk that was once so tiny it was in her pockets. She saw an old-style Japanese Residence.

'So what's your name, ojouchan? You talk about not belonging anywhere and stuff so I'd like to hear your tale.' Rihan said as they traveled.

'Well...it'll be a long tale I'm not sure if it'll last till we get to your friend's house...'

Two hours later...

'So architecture like this still exists...places I've been to are nothing but western-style buildings.' Holly mused thoughtfully as she settled in the tea room with the two men. Gyuuki was against her here out of wariness while Rihan was OK with her there if only because he sees she's OK and young girls should not be in youkai territories alone.

And she saw many, MANY youkai present!

'First time you see many of us, huh?' Rihan grinned.

'Yeah...I guess you guys live in forests and mountains...but how on earth do you keep humans out?' Holly wondered aloud. 'Every decade, cities and towns grow bigger and bigger.'

'We scare em' off of course.' he said. 'Our subordinates pull pranks and scares on humans who come close to our lands for urban development, but we leave campers and scientists alone, unless they pitch permanent residence. But we felt your power and came personally to investigate you. You're a powerful one.'

'Huh? I am?' Holly blinked.

'...you don't know?' Gyuuki twitched again.

'Ehhh no...I trained to be able to use magic without relying on a wand and I avoided magical communities unless I want something done by the government.' she said as she snapped her fingers and her trunk opened and out came a cloth that possessed her family crest. 'Noble Houses have great pull, see? I'm the last of my family because of what I told you so I'm under...revival obligations.' she sighed. 'I'm under pressure to get married so my house and line won't die otherwise my family's magic will disappear; affecting my family relations in other families, my fortune will also disappear causing an economic ruckus because my family has shares in businesses in the west. I ran away to cool off and marry whoever I want to marry.' she said. 'If I'm gonna marry someone, it should be a man who loves me as family, not because I'm rich with many connections the weight of my name brings. A lot of people in the west wants me for that, not for love. If by 17 I'm not yet married, they'll take matters into their own hands.'

'I see...you're 15 and that means two more years to go eh?'

'Yeah.' Holly sighed. 'But while laws in the west are still archaic and ensuring to benefit the traditionalists, Japan's laws is at least reasonable. Marriage at 21 when both parties have careers enough to support a family...by the way, not to sound personal but...'

'But?' the two men asked.

'Why do I see a spiritual padlock around Rihan's er...equipment?' she asked, pointing at Rihan's crotch. 'It's of an evil nature.'

"She can see the curse?!" they both thought incredulously. The clan never knew the Nurarihyon Line was cursed until centuries TOO LATE. The only way to circumvent it, is to marry a human.

'You can see my curse?' Rihan croaked out, wide-eyed.

'Yeah...I'm a witch, hello.' Holly said wryly. 'I'm not gonna ask how you got it but its intent is pretty...distracting.' she cringed. 'Powerful too around Class 10. I seem to meet people with Class 10 curses, this is getting ridiculous...' she scratched her head.

'Well, someone cursed my dad's line 400 years ago.' said Rihan. 'The only way around it is to marry a human since my family can't marry youkai women.' he said with a somber smile. 'I am a hanyou. But as generations go by...my line is sure to be extinct and the clan will fall apart.'

'I see...then its fortunate that Japan's Exorcists are of top level.' said Holly. 'Wanna come with me and see if they can do something? For now, don't spread word. Keep it between us for now. No point of raising hope until we confirm its curable after all.' she said. 'There are many types of curses in the world. My curse, my friend's curse and yours, and many more.'

'We'll see to it.' said Gyuuki. 'Let's hope your kind can indeed fix this.'

xxx

Kyoto...

'...why are we in Kyoto, a territory of the Kyoto Hyakki Yako?!' Gyuuki sputtered in horror as Holly apparated them to the gate.

'The entrance is here, what am I supposed to do?' Holly grunted. 'And how should I know you got beef here? Anyway, put up with it for a day, don't be a whiner!' she said as she took them inside the gate which was disguised as a warehouse.

She led them to a wall and she touched it, dissolving to reveal a shopping district of people in heavily customized kimonos to be a cross between Japanese and western. 'Welcome to Tenjou Alley. The shopping district of Japanese Magical Society and also where the government is~!' she said cheerfully. 'Let's go!'

And so, she took them to the Ministry for Rihan's problem...

'You have a habit of bringing us Class-10s, milady.' Director Kurozuka sighed. 'If this keeps up, we'll have to vamp up our training. Oh well, its also beneficial to us.' he said. 'So your youkai friend here has a curse that prevents him from having children with youkai women eh? I wonder who he pissed off because hatred is tied to this curse.' he said as he ran scans on Rihan's crotch with his wand. 'But given your story...this one is diluted so its workable.'

'Is it diluted because Rihan-sama is half-human?' Gyuuki asked him hopefully. The Director confirmed it.

'Yes. Had he been a full youkai, sorry, no hope.' Director Kurozuka said wryly as Gyuuki and Rihan groaned. The first Supreme Commander cannot be cured. 'So its only you my division can fix, not your father.'

'Oh...I guess its better than nothing.' said Rihan gloomily. 'So how will this process do?'

'We need you to sleep because when my predecessors exorcised victims awake when this department started, they let out blood-chilling, pained screams we couldn't concentrate, especially when they thrashed in pain!' the youkai balked. 'Lady Potter and her human friend Yamanobe Tomo are put to sleep because curses over life tend to be the most painful and strenuous, hence, Class-10.' he explained. 'Gyuuki-san can stand bodyguard if he wishes and by the strength level, we're charging 10.5 million yen. Curses that use hatred are tricky. Veeery tricky.' he emphasized. 'Its trickier than curses with emotions of greed for power like in Lady Potter's case.'

'...we can pay that easily.' said Rihan, determined to get his curse removed for the sake of his family.

'Good, I thought Lady Potter's paying again...' the Director looked relieved. 'Not even my daughter spends as much as she does, at least her spending was worth it.'

'Oh you wound me.' Holly drawled curtly, crossing her arms. 'Money is for life. I'm not a materialistic spender, otherwise I'd have bankrupted my family by now. How long will it take?'

'Three days but a very difficult three days. Its just his fertility, not souls unlike you girls that required a week of work.'

Needless to say, the youkai are very, very grateful.

When those three days passed, Rihan asked Gyuuki to go get the money with Holly from his father...who was informed that his son is free from his curse and thus, money is no issue. But the parties involved kept this a secret among themselves only to hide the fact that he's free.

'I couldn't thank you enough.' said Nurarihyon as he met Holly privately. 'Rihan said he would like you to be a part of his Hyakki Yako out of gratitude.'

'No need to thank me, Nurarihyon.' said Holly. 'I just have the luck of coming across people who need serious help. I just end up meeting them and then learn later that they're cursed.' she said with a giggle.

'With a luck like that, you help out those in need.' the old man nodded. 'Rihan...he lost someone dear to him because of his curse but we didn't know back then about it. For twenty years they were childless.' he said softly. 'She blamed herself, thinking she was the problem and left. Rihan spent decades looking for her for naught and he no longer smiled much when he gave up. He really loved her.'

'Oh...how did the curse came to existence?' Holly mused softly.

'When I looked back down memory lane...it was around 400 years ago when I killed Hagoromo Gitsune to save Yohime, a human princess I fell in love with.' said Nurarihyon. 'At the time, Hagoromo Gitsune reincarnated as Lady Yodo, the wife of Toyotomi Hideyoshi.'

'A historical figure?!' Holly squawked out, wide-eyed. 'They're in History books at school but nothing about Youkai Involvement...'

'Well, the Onmyoji Clan the Keikain made sure of that.' Nurarihyon chuckled. 'Hidemoto ensured that nothing about youkai will be recorded so future humans will not live in fear and my clan respects his wishes. When I killed Hagoromo Gitsune, her soul left her current body and said this:'

**I'll never forgive you! Never!**  
><strong>Curse you...I curse you...Nurarihyon...<strong>  
><strong>You'll pay for your sin of crushing my deepest desire!<strong>  
><strong>I curse your descendants for all eternity!<strong>  
><strong>No matter how many generations shall pass<strong>  
><strong>Your children, your grandchildren, your great-grandchildren...<strong>  
><strong>They'll all be caught in the curse of this fox!<strong>

'So what is her deepest desire that you denied?' Holly frowned.

'It's of no harm...to her at least.' said Nurarihyon flatly before snorting. 'But to human and youkai alike...too dangerous to be allowed to live because her wish will endanger us all.' he said softly. 'I learned about that from Keikain Hidemoto. I killed her because she threatened my woman with her death, nothing more. But to all Onmyoji of Japan...Abe no Seimei, her beloved son whom she loves deeply must not be allowed to be reborn as he can reincarnate through her. He is immensely powerful and just as dangerous that Onmyoji a millennia ago saw him as a threat to the world, and passed down that story to their descendants to keep a strict watch on her and do all means to prevent his rebirth. Had she not have that desire, we'd just leave her alone.'

'I see...unfortunate. She is just a mother who wants her son back yet said son is a dangerous entity...'

'Yes...she loves her brat but she died a millennia ago, never knowing what became of her son after her first death. Seimei descended into madness when the nobleman he worked for killed his mother in her fox form, and then not knowing WHO exactly the noble killed, asked Seimei to make an elixir of immortality out of her liver. That was witnessed by a small youkai who spread that story around as he got so mad he destroyed all around him, except for his subordinates and his mother's body. His descent into madness began. He hated humanity, and he would hate those who stand in his way. See what I mean?'

'Greed for power and immortality created such a monster...what a tragedy and now you're all paying for it. Human and youkai alike.' Holly said wryly. 'Some things just never change.'

'In any case, while Rihan may be cured, I don't know about his future children.' said the old man. 'My future grandchildren and great-grandchildren as the curse went that far.' he said softly. 'I hope that with his curse ending, the rules won't apply as long as he is the father, not me.'

With that, Holly, known as Aoi Kirika stayed with the Nura Main House, known as an 'honored guest' while Nurarihyon, Rihan and the Supreme Council knew the truth behind it and kept it their most-guarded secret to protect the Nura Bloodline and she was the only human, albeit magical in the house.

And since she's with fellow supernatural beings, she was at home here and happy. And like everyone else, she now wore kimonos, only wearing casual clothes when going out. She still attends school after all.

'She's really at home here huh?' Rihan mused as that year passed by and he watched her with his father.

'Yeah. You told me of her tale. Well, everyone here gathered because of me. I took everyone in and in a way, we're all kindred spirits.' Nurarihyon told him. 'Only a runaway can understand a runaway or the lost. We can only have a home with each other.'

'Hey pops...I've been thinking...' Rihan said as his eyes fell on the girl with two faces. They knew what she REALLY looks like. A potion just gave her a Japanese face in order to better hide herself. Even then in her old self where she was quite small from malnourishment, only recovering from her Boarding School's supply of food, she was still attractive.

'Ah...go ahead.' Nurarihyon smirked. 'She's a good kid.'


	7. Beginning of a New Life

Beginning of a New Life

Seven Years since living in the Nura Estate...

Holly married Rihan, and she quit school. She also made her marriage known to Gringotts and the Ministry's Records.

Months after marrying Rihan, her magical powers drastically weakened for a reason she would not tell anyone but her father-in-law who assured Rihan she would be fine. She conceived a son Rihan named Rikuo. The two agreed that if its sons, Rihan names. If its girls, Holly names and the two were happy together, and got along like a house on fire. And because Holly is magical, Rikuo inherited magical powers and his father's ability to heal, which he got from Yohime, his mother.

The thing?

Rikuo somehow is quarter-human, but cursed like his father and grandfather. But Holly sealed away his youkai blood so he would age until he is seventeen, then she would remove the seal. And as a human, his curse is easily removable but they did it when born. But because Holly is very active in bed...Rihan was one happy man who has a rather interesting marital life.

The result?

After Rikuo, one more son Rihan named Ren whose curse also has to be removed after birth while its still weak. Both of them born powerful while over time, Holly recovered from her magical weakness. Rikuo is the heir of the Nura Clan, while Ren who was given an English name, is heir to Holly's family inheriting the name Potter, known as Chrisford Potter. Not only that, the boys inherited Holly's 'trait'. Her blood that protects them from poison.

It was tested. Rihan voluntarily let himself be poisoned by a Yakushi Clan member and Holly's blood was used to heal him...then the blood of their sons. It works. Thus the children are indeed, safe from any poison attempts, if any.

'Looks like until after the 'great grandchildren' part, the curse won't leave the family alone huh?' Rihan sighed as they got home after taking Ren to the Ministry to be 'fixed'.

'You can say that again...any son fathered by a Nura will be cursed until the conditions are met...but look on the bright side dear, it's diluted.' Holly smiled. 'And then we're home free. Take some comfort in that, won't you?' she said while she breastfeeds their sons. Due to that, she removed her entire top, her breasts exposed to breastfeed the boys and she was leaning on Rihan's body to stay warm.

Two years after their marriage, she stopped aging further...then she told him that she used up her entire magical energy and a strong desire to become a youkai in order to live long alongside him and her wish spent up the magical energy she saved up. It was so she won't 'wither' before his eyes. Thus the answer as to why Rikuo and Ren are quarter-human, 3/4 youkai was because she turned herself into one. But their youkai nature are sealed until they are 17 or...things happened. Thus the boys are temporarily human, but not entirely defenseless...they still have their magical powers.

As a youkai and a witch, Holly and their sons are powerful...thanks to humans as her 'Fear' was Belief-Reliant. And due to so many magical girl fiction stories, that and actual witches and wizards existed, she is as powerful as a Clan Head and has no trouble acquiring Fear to strengthen herself, that her marriage and becoming a youkai for Rihan was truly a fortunate boon for the Nura Clan. Rihan trained her in how to use her Fear and Hatsu as the rules using her powers changed since becoming a youkai. But she hides the fact that she is a youkai when going out, by temporarily sealing her power with Rihan as key to unlocking it out through a 'password' and thus, passes off as human. This was to deceive youkai outside the clan who was of the belief that the Nura Line is cursed.

Once Ren was two years old, they tried again. This time, a daughter named Himiko and they decided three is enough. Besides, they can have more anytime they want!

However, one day when Rihan went out on a date with her, leaving to Kejoro and Tsurara babysitting the children...they passed through a temple with a lot of blooming Yamabuki Flowers. When passing by, a young girl with long black hair and pale skin was playing among the flowers.

'...Yamabuki...' he mused softly as his expression changed.

'...you miss her huh?' Holly mused as his first wife was named Yamabuki Otome, a Yurei who forgot her name thus Rihan gave her that name. And seeing these flowers was a reminder of whom he lost.

'Yeah.' he said. 'All I have left from her is a poem.' he said. Holly smiled before her eyes narrowed...because she felt they were being watched.

'I'd like to hear that poem, after...' she said as she created sickling winds and tore apart a bush where its revealed that a youkai was watching. 'I kill our peeping tom.' Rihan certainly did NOT see that coming as his eyes fell on the youkai she killed.

'He's one of the Hyaku Monogatari Youkai...' Rihan gasped, recognizing him. 'I thought I got rid of them all!' he exclaimed as the youkai fell dead in pieces.

'Not quite if he's here, dear.' Holly said wryly. 'Ewww, a creepy old pervert peeping on a couple out on a date...creepy.' she shuddered as not far from them, the girl playing earlier froze and collapsed. 'Rihan!' she cried in alarm as they rushed to see the girl who fainted. 'This girl has a curse but upon his death, it's fading away...she'll be alright.' she said, healing the girl. 'What do we do after though?'

'Well...we don't know where her house is...' said Rihan, sweatdropping. 'But at least leave her with protection.'

'Right...' They carried the girl to a park, put her on a bench, and under an invisibility barrier before leaving.

'Say, what's the poem Yamabuki left you behind?' Holly asked him curiously.

'...flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold, but Yamabuki laments for not a single fruit does it bear.' Rihan recited somberly. 'Ever since that day she vanished...how many times did I look up Yamabuki in the language of flowers.' he said. 'Elegance, nobility...and impatience.' he said as he plucked a flower when Holly froze, noticing that the girl woke up and a sword appearing in her hands. 'Now that I thought about it, that girl we saved looks just like...'

'WATCH OUT!' Holly shrieked as she teleported Rihan away to her side where the girl pointed her sword to where he stood a second ago. 'She-!'

'That bastard...the poem was a trigger?!' Rihan gasped as the girl turned to look at them, horrified.

'R-Ri...han...sama?' she squeaked. 'I-I nearly...' she began sobbing hysterically and screamed in horror as she dropped the sword.

'Hey, he's OK, see? No harm done! Don't cry!' Holly sputtered out reassuringly at the hysterical girl who soon vanished.

'No! Come back!' Rihan choked out, but she was gone. "She called me..." he thought in horror as it dawned on him.

The girl was none other than his reincarnated first wife who was used to kill him no less!

'Kirika...maybe it was a good thing you killed that bastard...' Rihan growled when Holly turned to see her husband in tears of anger. 'I would have...torn him to shreds myself!'

'Ri...han?' Holly croaked as her husband was angry. VERY angry.

The trip home was silent.

xxx

'I see, so that happened.' Nurarihyon scowled. 'What do you think of it?'

'I don't know to be honest...' said Holly wearily before shaking. 'I'll let him cool down. He is still so angry after that youkai used that girl to kill him. I'm angry too because he used an innocent girl, a _child_ to be his weapon...and stain _her_ hands with blood, fucking coward.' she scowled. 'It doesn't help that...she looks just like Yamabuki Otome...she could have been a daughter he didn't know they have after she ran off or a daughter she got with another man, we don't know. He implied that before I managed to save him from a fatal blow. I'm letting him cool off before I go near him.' she said softly. 'If we girls are upset, we would want comfort...but if boys are upset, they want to brood about it alone, refusing to show weakness. Who knows why its like that when its OK to seek comfort regardless of who we are. Boys.' she sighed.

'Well, that's how we men roll.' Nurarihyon smiled. 'Give it time Kirika, give it time.' Holly then left the room.

That night...

'Rihan, are you alright now?' Holly asked Rihan softly, bringing him dinner to their room.

'I'm alright now.' Rihan smiled at her but it was forced. Holly put the food down and embraced him.

'If its true that she might be your daughter...if we see her again, wanna take her home?' she asked him suggestively. 'I know the pain of not having a family nor not having a place to call home. I have that pain until you married me.' she said softly. 'We'll find her.' she promised him. While Rihan knew that that girl was his reincarnated wife, Holly was of the belief that she is her daughter and did not realize the truth. But while he loved her, he moved on to his current wife.

'Yeah...we'll find her.' Rihan swore as he welcomed his wife's embrace and hugged her back. 'Now, how do we tell the kids they have an older sister who's in the clutches of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan?' he croaked out at the very idea of it. Well...best let his wife believe such...

'...er...maybe we'll do that when we get her back, dear.' Holly grimaced. 'We have no idea where they are...and if she really is your daughter, how come Yamabuki never returned with her before I met you?'

Rihan looked depressed.

The fact that she was reborn and wanted to go back to him but Sanmoto got to her first was depressing indeed.

But he kept up the beliefs.

'...that's the million yen question now isn't it?' he said gloomily. 'She must have met some other man while wandering out of depression, got a child and family she could never have with me...there's that, too. Then again, who am I to talk, I remarried too y'know. Definitely no pot calling the kettle black here.' he sighed.

Since that day, they tried to push that memory away, while maintaining the happy family atmosphere. Holly knows Rihan loves her, but the pain of Yamabuki Otome was still there. They have no secrets from each other, thus she did her best to keep him happy and he did his best to move on for the sake of their family and their happiness...and their children went to school...that's AFTER mastering Japanese, English and Math with Potions. Their level on these subjects are...**High School Level**. Even their handwriting is neat and legible. Their mother made sure of that before sending them to school.

However, as Ren is her heir to her family who will someday return to society under an illusion spell, she had to purchase a number of books for him and her to commit to memory. Various books of law whether old or new, politics, and of families.

Present day, year 2008...

Nura Rikuo is now in first year middle school while his younger brother Ren and little sister Himiko are still in Elementary.

Rikuo has darn brown spiky hair which he inherited from his maternal family and matching eyes but the spikes were from his father. Ren on the other hand, has his maternal grandfather's messy black hair and green eyes as his mother. Himiko resembled Yohime which was why she iss Nurarihyon's favorite grandchild(and EVERYONE knows that), nevermind the fact that she has red hair and gray eyes.

With their lineages as half-west and half-east, their good looks showed through it. Thus the siblings are very popular in school.

'Our kids sure are all-grown-up now aren't they~?' Rihan grinned as they watched their children leave for school. As children of youkai, they are trained in combat and using their powers, and many ways to apply their powers. At age 6, they learned the spells their mother knew, and practiced it till they honed it to great levels, while Rihan taught them the techniques of the Nura Family using magic, not their Fear as their youkai blood was sealed away until they are 17 for them to grow quicker And the boys learned swordsmanship from their father and grandfather while Himiko is personally trained by their mother.

'Yeah. They grew up well indeed to be good kids.' Holly smiled. She's now 27 years old and wearing a simple peach-colored kosode with a pink obi. Her long black hair went past her rear but she still looks 17. As a youkai, her peach skin as a human became three shades paler. Thus on PTC meetings, she and Rihan often have to use illusion magic to look older than they should. 'I never thought that I could raise good children considering how I grew up.' she deadpanned, despairing her past memories.

'Well, you got big dreams. Dreams that they will have the life you didn't as a child. That makes you a good mother you know.' Rihan told her proudly. 'By giving them a good, happy and carefree life is the duty of us parents and I say we succeeded big.' he said as she leaned on his side.

'Yeah...now then, we raised good kids...but how do we raise a Third Supreme Commander?' Holly giggled. '_That's your job_.' Rihan began sweating.

'Er, that can wait a bit dear, I'm not retiring yet, you know!' he sputtered out weakly. 'Rikuo can take that job after 800 more years!'

But this is where it begins for their children!


	8. Friends, once more

Friends, once more

Morning...

The routine of the Nura Family is this:

In a veeeery long table, sat the Nura Family and their youkai in a hierarchal order with Nurarihyon at the head of the table. Then the two close to him is Rihan and Holly who sat across each other, and beside them is their heirs, Rikuo and Ren. Then beside Ren is the youngest child Himiko and sitting across her is Kurotabo, Rikuo's bodyguard, then across him is Aotabo who is Ren's, and Yuki-onna was Himiko's. Then the sorting algorithm from high to low rank is there after that.

The ones providing food at mealtimes is the entire effort of Holly, Kejoro and Yuki-onna who serve as the clan's housekeepers. They need that many cooks to feed a lot of mouths! That, and these three are the LAST to sit down as a result.

Breakfast is typical Rice, Soup, Side Dishes, and Pickles.

While portions are normal by standards for the kids...

For the youkai, the portions have to be more than that! They eat thrice as much.

'Rikuo, Ren, Himiko, here are your bento!' said their mother as with a snap of her fingers, bentos wrapped neatly in furoshiki appeared before the kids. 'And your spending money are in your bags!'

'Hai!' and as the kids ran off...and when they're gone enough...

'Here's yours, Aotabo, Kurotabo, Tsurara-chan.' bentos appeared before mentioned youkai.

'Thank you very much, madam!' and they too, left to do their jobs.

'Well, we have our jobs to do hunny.' said Rihan as they got up.

'Yep, we have our jobs, Rihan.' Holly grinned.

Rihan and Nurarihyon's job is to manage the clan and their many properties. Holly's job?

She writes and publishes storybooks about youkai to sell to children in the form of fairytales, portraying them as they should, and she opened a vast 'Japanese Horror Park: Ayakashi no Sonzai' as a tourist destination outside Tokyo where the clan and their subordinate clans takes turns in scaring the living daylights out of their human customers. Due to 'great special effects' without giving anything away, the place was extremely popular, even among foreigners albeit NOT for the faint-or-weak-hearted. Every Halloween, they go all out in the scare department. It rakes in money and Fear for the Nura Clan on the same level as Land Gods loyal to the clan. Not only that, they also take in human forms, performing in theaters. Thus they are doing really great and Holly acts as the owner and representative of the park because the Nura Clan are TOO WELL KNOWN. They are however, hidden in parks and theaters.

This park and working in theaters was Holly's idea as because of modernization of society, fewer and fewer people believe in youkai thus 'times are getting harder'. The park and theater jobs was to 'bring back memories' of the fact that they still exist, in order for them to be able to gather Fear to strengthen themselves.

Holly also opened up other businesses with the help of the goblins in order to increase the fortune of the Potter Family and she spends most of her day tending to these businesses much like her husband does with the clan's businesses. Thus, they meet only at sundown when 'office hours' are over...unless its their turn scaring the customers until 9pm.

'Kirika-san~!' it was Kirika's turn to sell tickets to customers, and next in line is a very-much adult Mafuyu, Sasha, Tomo, Katja and Hana.

'Hey there!' Kirika greeted her old friends. 'I hope you guys enjoy my business~ we're a hit to even foreigners!' she chirped as she gave them tickets. 'And Sasha, Katja, we do a really good job so NO attacking our employees.' she warned sternly much to the man's annoyance.

'Yeah yeah...'

'Enjoy the show~!' she bid them goodbye. 'It's nice seeing old classmates again!' she smiled as she went on selling tickets...knowing full well that they won't come out without getting traumatized.

However...while humans accept 'great special effects', those who knew the existence of the paranormal...knew this is the real deal!

'We need to have a talk.' Sasha swore as they were getting freaked out by the immense youki in the park...and its denizens! 'Kirika definitely knows who and WHAT her employees are...'

'Ooh, she knows, buster.' Kubinashi grinned, while toying with his own head like a soccer ball on his knee that freaked them out. 'Our job is to scare you silly and your job is to scream like your busty friend did! Hehehehe...'

'Just what has she gotten herself into this time?!' Mafuyu choked out. 'C-can you tell her that we wanna talk?'

'Park hours end at 9 pm...'

xxx

'Eh? They want to talk to me?' Kirika blinked as she answered her cell phone. 'Sure, but tomorrow OK? Give them our address.'

xxx

'That's what she said.' said Kubinashi to the Athos Members, putting away his cell phone. 'Enjoy your stay customers!'

'L-let's just get out of here?!' Katja shrieked as they ran for it and they met more freaks on the way...and came out having quite the fright of their lives.

That next day, when they visited...three kids left the house with schoolbags and lunch boxes.

'...those kids are half-foreign half-Japanese...' Katja remarked. 'They must be her kids.' she said as they watched them go...followed by three presences that followed fast. Too fast.

'...we ring the doorbell then?' Tomo piped up as she rang the doorbell.

/Yes?/ an old man answered.

'Ano...we're here to see Kirika-chan~is she home?' Tomo piped up.

/Ohh, she's here ojouchan. Come inside./ so they did and came inside the estate. From the front door, Kirika was expecting them...and she looks like she hasn't aged a day!

'Welcome~!' she greeted. 'Follow me to the tearoom guys.'

'How come you didn't age at all?' Mafuyu croaked out. 'You're still in your teens even though we're just the same age!'

'Well, we'll get to that when we go to the tea room.' Kirika smiled. Upon getting there in a minute, they settled down in cushions around a table with drink and snacks. 'So how's it been? Still fighting the Adepts?'

'That's long over five years ago.' said Sasha. 'Things have been peaceful now but we still work for and within Athos as instructors for Squole, the Training School for Qwasers and Marias.'

'I see. Looks like we have our fair share of peace.' said Kirika.

'So how have you been doing and what have you gotten yourself into?' Mafuyu asked her.

'A month after I left St. Mihailov...I looked for a place to go to next.' said Kirika. 'Thing is, while I don't want to get involved with the magical society again beyond shopping, I still can't live around normal humans. I'm so at a loss. I was lucky I met fellow supernaturals through you guys, but I had to leave because Yuri feared for my secret and my life. Not to mention beyond you guys, religious fanatics exist and will not hesitate to hunt us down for sport. I camped on the countryside not knowing at the time that I camped on private property..._youkai private property_.' she giggled as they blanched. 'And apparently my level is so noticeable that the landlord and his commander personally went to see me. But the commander was cursed too so I offered to take him to the Ministry to be fixed. Lucky they're not prejudiced against youkai...and in return for that, they allowed me to live with them.'

'I got to know everyone. _Everyone in this house is a youkai_. Including my _husband_...who I married at 15 by the way.' several jaws dropped. 'Everyone is so nice and kind to me I grew to love everyone here...and my husband is a good man. I didn't care if he's _three centuries older_ than me at all. What matters is that we love each other and that's that.'

'OLD!'

'Oy oy, I'm not THAT old! I'm pretty young if I say so myself!' the door slid open to reveal Rihan, a man who looks like he's in his late teens. 'Hunny, I heard from pops you got guests.'

'Yeah, they're my old classmates. They got supernatural affiliations too so it's OK to be our normal selves here.' Holly smiled at him. 'Guys, meet my husband, Nura Rihan. A Nurarihyon youkai.' she introduced him. 'Our children went to school a few minutes ago so you may have seen them perhaps?'

'Yeah...they ran off the gate followed by three fast blurs.' said Hana. 'But they're all at normal age...'

'I had Rikuo when I was 16,' the humans choked again. 'Then a year after our second son Ren, and then at 19 I had Himiko.' Holly told them. The adults were floored that she got three children in her teens. 'When we married...I saved up enough power to make a wish...I wished that I'd become a youkai for their sake. Our children are 3/4 youkai and 1/4 human as a result...and upon talking with Rihan and our father, we agreed to seal away their youkai blood until they're 17 years old. This was so they can go to school and have a normal life, and learn to get along with humans because we want peaceful coexistence. And to do that they learn how humans live.' she said. 'Humans outnumber us 10-1. Someday, we really have to blend in with them or leave Tokyo as a result.'

'I see...so what's married life like?' Tomo asked her curiously.

'Nanda, you guys aren't married yet?' Holly blinked owlishly. 'I was pretty sure by the time Ren is born something happened between two of you by now...' comical arrows pierced Mafuyu and Sasha.

'Let's just say they're incorrigibly, incurable virgins.' Katja sneered. Hana snickered while couple in question are severely affected.

'Yare yare, pitiful...married life is a bliss, moreover so when it's Mr. Right, not Mr. Wrong.' Holly beamed. 'And I met him when I camped that night.' she said with a blush. 'I turned myself into a youkai because living as a human would mean withering before the eyes of my family, dying before their eyes. You can imagine what that would be like for long-lived beings who have a frail friend. Humans age fast. Witches and Wizards, due to our magical strength age two-times slower than humans or that slowing down may depend on how powerful they are magically. Youkai on the other hand...age several times slower while for half-humans like Rihan, that time is cut down by a few notches. Youkai can live for as many millennia as they please after reaching the peak of their strength and that can be several centuries from now. Their bodies are then immortal, no longer aging further and whether or not you're pure or half is no longer relevant...unless stress happens, that is.' she snorted. 'They somehow 'age' if severely stressed. Emotional stress or working too hard on sleepless nights...those kind. Most of us here in this house have yet to reach our peak condition so yeah, we'll still grow.'

'But, does people in your house harm humans?' Sasha asked her. But it was Rihan who answered.

'Nope, we don't.' said Rihan. 'My dad's wish was for us to coexist. That wish is shared by the whole Nura Clan and our subordinate clans allied to us. The product of that is Kirika's idea of our Horror Park business. We can freely be what we are in that park, but we don't harm anyone, just scaring them.' he said. 'However, other Youkai Clans don't share the same ideal as us and do as they please. By harming, killing and eating humans, it pushes humans to their limits and make them want to indiscriminately hunt us down and there are good and the bad in every race. So we made it our job to put down mad dogs like them and erase evidence. Kind of like, a police.' he said as he sat down with his wife. 'I heard from Kirika you're also supernaturally involved, aye?'

'In a way, yeah.' said Mafuyu. 'But on the religious kind.'

'I see.' Rihan mused. 'Well, I don't know where you guys live, so if strange deaths occur that are beyond your job scope, I'd like you to give us a call.' he said. 'Our territory is Tokyo and we protect our turf from intruding youkai. Youkai clans have different territories too but we have no say in them unless they or we declared war.' he said seriously. 'If you see children or women dead without either a liver or a heart...seriously give us a call.' he said grimly. 'Because if such deaths began...we're in deep shit.'

'What do you mean?' Katja frowned. For a YOUKAI to use such a term...

'It began a millennia ago...I learned this story from father, Nurarihyon when I married into the family.' said Holly. 'The story of Abe no Seimei.'

'Isn't he a famous onmyouji in history books?' Mafuyu croaked out.

'Yes...but what History books omitted, is this.' said Rihan. 'The truth is Abe no Seimei is a hanyou like myself. His father a human samurai and his mother a youkai, Hagoromo Gitsune.' he said. 'Hagoromo Gitsune had first appeared during the turbulent times, possessed the body of a notable child, and had taken control of the body to attain the adult form. She had been gathering power by absorbing the hatred, envy, anger, despair and large quantities of malice from the center of the government, she had continued to grow stronger and it is said that the stronger the malice in the world, the stronger she will become. Despite this, she can only live as long as a human lifetime, for when her host body's life reaches its end, she must hide her 'true form' somewhere safe until a suitable human candidate for her reincarnation appears. If her 'true form' isn't sealed, then regardless of how many times she is defeated, she will continue to reincarnate into the next generation. As a result of this, she is said to be capable of living a thousand years.'

'A millennia ago, she fell in love and married a human man, Abe no Yasuna who was a human onmyoji and their son Seimei followed in those footsteps. But as his father aged and died, Seimei began experimenting on a reincarnation jutsu in order to be just like his mother who reincarnates after death. And around the time he figured how through her womb, which she agreed to as she loved her son...she was murdered by a nobleman he worked for, unaware that the fox he murdered was Seimei's mother...and ordered him to make an immortality elixir out of his liver.' five jaws dropped.

'That act angered Seimei and killed every human in the vicinity and went mad...and descended into madness...and eventually, other onmyoji families discovered he is a youkai. A youkai with access to onmyojutsu and youkai powers...he is immensely powerful and dangerous. To humans who murdered his mother...and to youkai who see him as a threat because of what he is. Whoever's in his way, gets killed. The only ones to survive him, are his mother's Hyakki Yako who served him until he too, died of old age.' Rihan told them. 'That death was a blessing after years of terror and various onmyoji clans thoroughly investigated...and a small youkai who observed this weird family revealed that Seimei mastered Hangon no Jutsu and he can be reborn through his mother. Needless to say, Onmyoji Clans, knowing the answer, trained relentlessly while awaiting her reincarnation so that she may be killed and stop Seimei's rebirth.'

'Unfortunately for her who loves her son, everyone feared and hated him for the madness he wrought after her death. He must have been a good son whom she loved dearly.' Holly continued. 'We have nothing against her but for the sake of the world...she must be killed. She is just a mother who loved her son. A son who became a monster because of his mother's cruel death and she never knew. And you can just imagine her believing us now, do you?' she said wryly. 'She who believed he can do no wrong? We are also watching out for her Reincarnation. The Nura Clan learned of this threat 400 years ago when father befriended Keikain Hidemoto on the day he got beef with her for kidnapping Yohime, the human princess he fell in love with. The conditions related to the kidnapping of infants, imperial princesses and women with mystical powers at the time was to give Seimei a powerful body to reincarnate into by consuming Ikigimo of these special women.'

'But given today's modern society, the Ikigimo loses their effects over time and you can see why as you look around you. Humans have become materialistic, corrupt and greedy which leads to evil, the source of Hagoromo's power.' Rihan continued. 'The way things are now as mystical powers among humans died with the Onmyoji clinging to that power, its the poor infants who live out of good or bad luck who take the slack. Ikigimo are eaten for their purity and power. Infants for pure souls...virginal princesses or women for their purity and if possible, humans with special powers. _Their livers or their hearts will be taken_.' he said grimly to their disbelief. 'If such deaths are found...that would mean she is around once more and we'll be mobilizing to slay her to prolong the peace. The time it takes was because she is looking for suitable human reincarnations to possess...conditions we don't know about. We are on the lookout every decade thus.'

xxx

'So such a thing beyond our knowledge...' Sasha swore as they left the Nura Estate.

'I don't think Athos should get involved...people outside us, that is.' said Mafuyu. 'We have known for a long time that there is good and bad no matter what specie or organization...we would know that best considering what we went through.' she said. 'If Athos finds out about this...indiscriminate killings will begin. Or have we forgotten Meteora?' she asked them with a wince.

'Who could forget that?' Katja scowled. A whole village murdered when she was just an adolescent just because of a painting of Edgar. She could never forget that. 'So its just among us then.'

'We leave and keep this a secret. Its their battle, not ours.' Sasha decided. 'If this gets around...we can do nothing but obey orders from the superiors or be killed ourselves for refusal and be branded as Heretics. We came here for a vacation and let's do just that.'

They all agreed on that.


End file.
